The invention relates to an installation for coating objects, in particular vehicle bodies and parts thereof, comprising
a) a coating booth, in which at least one application device is arranged;
b) a drying booth downstream of the coating booth;
c) a plurality of skids having two skid runners which run parallel to the movement direction and each carrying at least one object to be coated;
d) a skid-conveying system, on which the skid runners of the skids rest and which guides the skids through the coating booth and the drying booth.
When operating such an installation, it is necessary to position the objects to be coated on the skids in such a way that the application devices can reach all the surfaces to be coated. This is often successfully achieved only by the successive skids being at a relatively large distance from one another and/or the objects being movably arranged on the skids. Large distances are associated with a large installation length, however; the movement of objects to be coated requires suitable apparatus or manual labour. Both lead to correspondingly high costs.